


you gotta try new things

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Natasha is reassuring, May is nervous (as always), and they're trying something new. Very new.





	you gotta try new things

**Author's Note:**

> this felt like something... fluff, i think? but since i'm not sure if it is, it's not tagged like that.
> 
> prompt of today: trying new position. i didn't knew what to write then i realized that 'bottom', 'top' and 'switch' are kind of... positions. the result was this

“Are you sure?”

Natasha nods. May is a bit nervous, because she’s used to being a bottom, but she’s willing to try.

“I am not a good top,” she warns, biting her bottom lip.

“You’ll do a good work,” Natasha replies. “I am sure of that.”

Besides, the soft hands that hold her waist are safe, even if May has no idea of what to do.

Not often in life someone’s able to get this.

That softness.

She’ll grasp to it, with or without sex, with or without _bottom_ and _top_ and _switch_.

Softness is her favorite form of bravery.


End file.
